Fire and Ice
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash has returned from Unova and decide's to walk around town, however his walk will send him to another Pallet Town, with another him. Rated T for safety. Read profile for info on how my Ash works. I own nothing. Complete. 4
1. Meet your other

**here's my story for Ash and how he obtained his Pyrokinesis, note this happens when he's 10 and when he returned from Unova. I also wanted to do this cause I actually wanted to write it. I don't own Pokémon or Infamous.**

* * *

><p>We see a peaceful town from a birds point of view, And the view shifts to a 10 year old boy that is sitting on a roof of a house. This boy is Ash Ketchum in his home town of Pallet Town. "Ahh, feels great to be home". Ash starts while getting up. "I wonder where Alexa is, I bet she's over at Professor Oak's" Ash finishes while looking over at the ranch. After he said that, he jumped off of the roof and began to trek his way over to the ranch. While heading over there, he decided to mess around a little bit. He quickly splayed his hands beside each other, and electricity surged through them. While in Unova, Ash obtained Electrokinesis from the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom. Also when helping a Pokémon named Keldeo prove his bravery and to help his friends, he obtain Cryokinesis from taking a blow from the powerful Black Kyurem's Freeze Shock. "Heh I wonder what happened if I took the blow from White Kyurem, would I have something else"? He asks while observing his freezing hands. "Would you like to find out". A dark voice rings out. "Huh, whose there". Ash says while searching for the voice. "Well if you want to know, I'll be glad to show you". It continues. "What do you mean"? Ash questions while still looking for the voice. While looking, he notices a black portal opening in front of him. Quickly thinking fast, Ash started to run away from it, but it began to pull him in towards it with a powerful suction. Still fighting back, Ash decides to try and blast it, shifting his feet to where he's facing it, Ash begins to open fire with powerful rocket like bolts from his hands (you know what they are). However they only seem to strengthen its pull towards him. "I gotta get out of this, I don't wanna know what's through that". Ash says while digging his feet in. However when he dug his feet in, he failed to notice to loose rock on the ground. As soon as he stepped on it full force, the rock came loose and tripped him, pulling him in to the portals gapping maw. "Aww man, this isn't gonna end well". Ash begins before falling into it, the portal closed and left the place peaceful, as it wasn't even there.<p>

"Ugh, anybody got the number of that truck that hit me"? Ash groans out while getting up. After getting up, he notices that he is back where he was when he entered that portal, nothing seemed different except the sky, it was blood red in color and it blotted out the sun. "Where the heck am I, and how did I get here"? The confused boy states while looking around. "Wait, if the sky is different, I hope nothing bad happened to Pallet Town". Ash says while running back to his house. When he got there, he was in a state of shock and fear. Pallet Town was broken and almost destroyed, the streets where covered in junk, the buildings where crumbling, and the people were afraid. "What happened here, why is Pallet Town all broken up like this". He says while looking around. He notices a guy laying against a building with fear in his eye's. "Hey, can you tell my what happened here". Ash asks while leaning down. When the guy looked up to answer his question, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. "O man, its him, its him"! The man screams while running away. Ash was left in shock at what he heard, last he checked he was well known in Pallet Town, but not In a feared way. "I gotta find out what's going on"? Ash exclaims. Remembering what he heard, Ash takes off his hat and puts the hood up on his hoodie to make sure no one will scream bloody murder whenever he passes.

Walking over to the outskirts of town, Ash saw that his house is still in one piece. "Huh? What's going on here"? He asks "Why is my house the only one not damaged"? He got his answer in the form of an explosion a couple blocks away. "Well I guess that answers that question". He says while running towards the explosion sight. Once he got over there, he was left with a dropped jaw. Standing in front of him was a 10 year old boy with sickly grey skin, black hair that had a couple of red streaks in it, a black and red jacket that was zipped up so he couldn't see the inner shirt, black pants with a strange symbol on it, and black sneakers. What scared him is that it was an exact image of him, not a detail missed in facial detail except the skin color. "Now who else want's to tangle with me" The dark version Ash exclaimed with a dark chuckle. Taking a step towards him, the other Ash looked over to see a boy with a hoodie with its hood up, however the outfit that he's wearing reminded him of his journey in Unova, where his powers first started. "Well then if you wanna fight I wont disappoint"! the other Ash roars out before flinging a red bolt of electricity. When the red bolt struck Ash he recoiled a little bit, but stood strong, he knew what getting shocked felt like, from Pikachu and various other Pokémon.

When he saw that his opponent didn't fall, the pale Ash rose an eyebrow at how he was still standing. Before he could shoot another bolt, Ash took off his hoodie and they both gave each other a look. "What the heck"? Both Ash's say while giving each other the look over. "Who are you"? Ash says with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, but now I own this place and I'll own further beyond once I get around to it". the dark Ash explains. "Now who are you"? He asks while pointing at his tan counterpart. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I am known as the Pride of Pallet Town, and various other titles". Ash exclaims while putting his hat back on. "But how is this possible how can their be two Me's unless- Oh no". Ash says with fear. He wasn't in some nightmare or some illusion, he's in another dimension where he's a villain. "No, that can't be possible, I would never be a villain". Ash says while shaking his head. "Wait are you saying that, your- your counterpart from another dimension". Ash interrupts. "But I would like to know this". Ash begins before taking a breath. "What the heck! why did you do this to your own town where you were born, it just doesn't make sense". Ash says while looking over at the buildings. "Why, you ask? I'm using these powers for what their good for, for getting what I want when I want". His dark counterpart says with a laugh. "No this can't be right, if I'm correct, Zekrom gave me, gave us these powers to do what's right, and what about Black Kyurem, what about the powers that he gave you"? Ash exclaims with blue lightning surging through his hands, showing his rage. "Black Kyurem? I got my other powers from White Kyurem, and that's when I figured out how measly everyone else was". The other Ash exclaims with red lightning in his hands. "White Kyurem? I guess that's where our stories split". Ash says with a sigh. "However, I cant let you carry on like this, other dimension or not, this is my home, and I'm going to protect it"! Ash roars out while charging electricity. "Bring it". His other counterpart says while discharging red lightning.

Ash VS Ash

Good VS Evil

Fire VS Ice

_to be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter of this story, I hope I did well, just so you know, even though Ash has ice powers doesn't mean he uses just Cole's powers. He's developed some of his own, you will just have to see in the next chapter, however he will use some technique's that Cole uses like the Megawatt Hammer, well anyway R&amp;R this is Oatkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	2. Fire vs Ice

**Here is the second and last chapter of Fire and Ice. I also set up a poll for what story you people would like to see next, so go check it out.**

* * *

><p>"Come on then!" The other Ash roars before shooting bolts at his counterpart. In retaliation to the bolts, Ash put up a shield of what appeared to be ice to deflect the blows from his pale self before retaliating by shooting in the air by a pillar of ice. "Well well, it seems that we do have some differences other than our goals after all". The pale Ash exclaims before shooting rockets at his tan self while he's airborn. "Well this isn't going to end well". Ash sighs before setting up the shield again. "<em>I've gotta find a way to get close".<em> He exclaims after the barrage ends. "That's it"! Ash exclaims before dive bombing towards his pale counterpart. "Tch, if your so looking towards to dying, then I will be happy to help." The other Ash exclaims before shooting into the air by what appears to be a teleport of smoke and fire. "What"! Ash exclaims upon being behind his opponent. "He can teleport to"! He screams after seeing him land. Before he could turn around, his pale counterpart landed a uppercut on his jaw that made him backflip onto his stomach. "This guy's tough and relentless, I need to end this fast." Ash mumbles out while getting up. "What's wrong?" His pale self taunted. "Are you really gonna give up that easily, if so then I'm disappointed". He continues with a dark chuckle. "Shut up, you know nothing about me." Ash states while glaring at his opponent. "I don't do I"? His other self exclaims with a chuckle. "If I'm correct, we are the same person but with different ordeals, I just changed to a different path that seems to benefit me greatly". He continues while wagging his finger. "Benefit?" Ash exclaims, on his last nerve. "You say that this benefits you?" "Well let me tell you this"! He starts while charging up energy. "You says we're alike, well incase you forgot, I protect the innocent from monsters like you". He roars out with electricity and ice flowing through his hands. After he said that, Ash stuck out his hand and ice began to form around his hand, making a blade of ice appear on his arm. "Now come at me"! He roars out before charging.

"Well then lets go then". The pale faced Ash declares before making a whip of fire appear in his hand. Quickly charging the other Ash whips at his counterpart but his other dodges away before slashing his pale self across the face. Slowly moving a hand to his face to feel the frost covered wound, the pale Ash lets out a loud roar humiliated that he was hit so easily. Flying up in the sky, his eye's showed malice and insanity, lifting his hand forming a giant ball of fire which Ash remembered is called.

_**FUSION**_** FLARE!**

"Oh crap" Ash exclaims at the giant flame growing bigger by the second, he knew only one move that could counter the technique. Charging up with immense lightning that surrounded him in a orb of electricity, Ash charges forward with everything he's got yelling out the attack.

**_FUSION_ BOLT!**

"This is for every man, woman, child that has died at your hand"! Ash roars out before slamming himself with the fireball and cutting straight through it. Seeing his electricity charged counterpart soaring to him he only could mutter out one word before his demise.

"Sorry"

**_BOOOOOOOMMM!_**

Landing on his feet gracefully with his pale counterpart crashing near him, Ash walks over to his pale self and looks him in the eye. What shocks him was that he was crying. "I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry". Ash's pale self mutters with tears. "Please I beg you, I want you to absorb my powers, use them well, prevent this from ever happening again"! The pale Ash mutters before coughing up blood. "Ok if your sure". Ash spoke out while holding out his hand. "Thank you". Ash's pale self mutters before red lightning crackled into Ash's hand along with fire. Feeling the burn of the fire, he realized that through the fire, he witnessed all his evil self has done. Killing people for sport, decimating his hometown, and even betraying the very people who raised him. After it all ended, Ash saw his pale self on the ground, not breathing. Putting his hands over his eyes, shutting them he muttered "Rest in Peace" To his pale self before picking him up and leading him out of town.

People that saw Ash carrying their nightmare cheered for him, but he ignored them all, he remembered what he told his mom where he wanted to be buried when he died. Walking to a hill outside of Pallet Town with a lone tree at the top, Ash used a blast of energy to blast open a grave. Putting his pale self in there and pulling out a smooth rock, he quickly used an energy beam to cut it into a tombstone with writing on it. Putting all of the dirt on his other self, finally giving him peace, Ash put the tombstone above the grave that said.

Here lies Ash Ketchum

A Great Hero.

A Great Trainer.

A Worthy Opponent.

R.I.P.

Getting up and bowing respectfully, Ash heard sniffling behind him, turning around he saw his mother weeping, but it wasn't his mother it was the other Ash's. Moving out of the way allowing the mother to pass, Ash watched as his own mother and Mr. Mime who came out of nowhere mourn over his other self's death. Deciding to lift some pain, Ash told her about his Pale self's final words, that brought tear's to the mother's eye's who rubbed them dry and hugged Ash. "Thank you Ash, thank you". Delia said while hugging him close. "You welcome, but its time for me to head back". Ash exclaims while backing away. "I don't think so Ketchum". The Dark voice rings out again. "You! your the one who corrupted the other me"! Ash snarls at the voice. "Yes that was me, and I'm glad I managed to get a good entertainment, for winning I grant you your freedom from this place". The voice continues as a portal opens up. "See you again HAHAHAHAHA!" The voice cackles out as it fade's away. "So long Mom, or should I say my other's Mom". Ash spoke out. "Goodbye Ash, I'll miss you and my son". Delia says while tears streamed down her eyes. Smiling one last time, Ash jumps through the portal which closes after he disappears. As soon as the portal closed, the red clouds and the blotch on the sun both disappeared, showing that the world was at peace again. "Thank you Ash, and thank you my Son for being for him when he needed it". Delia spoke out while walking back to Pallet Town. On the Grave sat a Red and White hat with a green L, with a note on it that said.

'I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was'.

The End


	3. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue to Fire and Ice, I figured I left the story with a couple of plot holes in it. So here you go.**

* * *

><p>After leaving the portal, Ash looked around and noticed he was back on the roof of his house... <strong>his<strong> house. "Well, that was an adventure". He murmers to himself while sitting down on the roof. Remembering something, Ash quickly splayed his hands out and summoned fire, he couldn't help but think what his other self has done with the gift he was given. Wanting to try it, Ash digs into the memories that his other self gave him of his fire powers. He focuses before teleporting in a flash of smoke and fire. "Whoa, that's gonna be something I gotta get used to". He exclaims in surprise. "I might want to tell the professor about this". He decides before teleporting again to the lab.

Over at the lab, Pokemon reporter Alexa was looking over at the Pokemon professor Oak has in his ranch. "Wow professor, i can't believe you have all these Pokemon, where are your assistant's"? Alexa asks while looking around. "There aren't any, just me and my apprentice Tracey". Oak confirms leaving Alexa with a dropped jaw. "Your kidding"? She asks in shock. "No he isn't, I've seen it done myself". A new voice says. Looking over, Alex and Oak notice Ash with Pikachu running onto his shoulder. "Oh, Ash it's great to see you, when did you get here"? Oak asks after noticing Ash didn't walk in. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about professor, can I speak to you alone"? Ash asks while motioning inside. "Um...sure Ash, sorry Alexa pardon us for a minute". Oak apologizes before following Ash inside with Pikachu running off to Alexa's side.

Inside, Ash and Oak both sat on chairs in the latter's office. "So what did you want to talk about"? Oak asks with curiosity. "It would be better to show you". Ash explains before getting up. Making sure the professor was looking, Ash quickly lit his arms up with smoke and fire, scaring the professor. "Ash! what is this"! Oak exclaims in shock at what he's seen. "That is what I want to talk about, I might as well tell you everything". He explains before sitting down and begins to tell him what happened.

After the explanation, professor Oak's visage had change plenty of times over the story, to shock, anger, and finally sadness. "Whoa, I must say Ash that is quite the story". Oak exclaims after the story, he noticed Ash looked torn to explain the part about his other's death. "Regardless, I need help to master this power without causing destruction". Ash asks while letting the smoke go off his hands. It was then that Oak understood, Ash's other used the Pyrokinesis for evil, It is quite hard to make fire and smoke into a instrument of good. "I'll see what I can do, I also was wondering something". Oak wonders with a hand on his chin. "What is it"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. "Have you ever considered having a weapon for your powers"? Oak asks with a slight grin. Ash understood what he was getting at, a weapon to help harness his powers. "Well, what do you have in mind"? Ash asks after thinking about it. "Follow me". Oak requests while getting up and motioning Ash to follow.

After getting Alexa and Pikachu. Ash told them the same story while heading to their destination. "Wow, and when did this happen"? Alexa asks with a notepad. "About an hour ago". Ash explains in a flat tone. "Wow, you think you won't miss much". She mutters to herself while writing her notes. They head into a room with a lot of junk and tool's. "Well, if we can't find something to use, we'll make something". Oak begins before turning to Ash. "Look around and see if you can find something that you like". He finishes before walking over to the tool's and begins to think. Ash begins to look around at the various items in the room, he quickly remembered what his other self used with fire, a fire whip. Looking around, Ash came across a long steel chain, but before he could grab it, Rotom came out of nowhere and made a scary face, making Ash fall over. "Rotom! was that really necessary". Oak asks after noticing Rotom, which Rotom laughs at. Getting up, Ash pushes Rotom aside before grabbing the chain and wrapping it around his wrist in a special was in order for it to stay so it won't fall off if he uses it. Quickly swinging his wrist to unwrap the chain, Ash grabs the end before swinging and superheating the chain. The result is a flaming whip of steel and metal destroying a spare box of parts. "Ah!" Alexa screams before falling back. "Hmm, this should work". Ash mumbles before wrapping the chain back on his wrist. "What made you decide that"? Oak asks curiously. "Because in my battle with my other, he used a fire whip to fight against me". Ash explains while walking over. Ash didn't get far before his stomach growled out for something to eat. "I guess your hungry, you should get home, I bet your mother almost has dinner ready". Oak explains with a grin. "Don't worry Ash, I'll meet up with you tomorrow for the plane trip to Kalos" Alexa promises with a smile. "Alright then see ya". Ash waves goodbye before heading outside. "Hey Pikachu, watch this". Ash asks with a grin. Ash got in a racing stance before teleporting a couple of yards away, leaving Pikachu shocked (Ironic). "Come on Pikachu. race ya to the house". Ash challenges with a grin before running off with Pikachu hot on his tail. Ash thought about the promise he made to his other, and swore to defeat the owner of the voice that corrupted him.

In a dark place, a figure was watching Ash's race with a smile. "Well, it seems the boy has got a little toy". The voice says in a strangely happy tone. "I'll give him some time to get better at what he does, then I'll see what he's made of". The voice exclaims before laughing maniacally. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the epilogue, I actually noticed the resemblance to the Evil Ash's techniques to Delsin Rowe's. The smoke power and teleport were on purpose. The absorb thing was also on purpose, but the memory thing was a shocker that Delsin does the same thing (but to an extent). The fire whip also took me by surprise when I thought about it. I'm gonna make a Kalos beginning revision with the smoke powers (probably).<strong>


End file.
